Vestido
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Molly Hooper adora los vestidos. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".


_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Disclaimer: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.

**Vestido.**

1.

El vestido amarillo con grandes flores naranjas descansa al pie de su cama. Está allí desde la medianoche y casi parece resplandecer con la luz nocturna, aun así ella aguanta hasta que amanece porque sabe que es lo que su padre desea. El regalo de cumpleaños es una sorpresa que él le trajo de su último viaje de trabajo.

Antes de que ella volviera a caer dormida, los segundos transcurrían pesados por la expectativa y la emoción. Le encantan los vestidos. Le gusta ver el faldón hacer holanes cuando da vueltas por su cuarto, imaginando que baila un vals con algún príncipe imaginario que siempre tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules. También adora sentarse y cruzar las piernas, alisando las posibles arrugas mientras su madre le trenza el cabello y ella observa su gesto en el espejo de su tocador.

Pero en ese momento lo único que necesita es calmarse, dormir y saberse feliz al día siguiente, cuando sus padres la despierten con un _'feliz cumpleaños'_. Celebrarán y Molly dará vueltas, presumiéndoles a sus amigos el bonito vuelo de su vestido nuevo.

2.

El juego de química resalta sucio sobre el lavabo, listo para lavarse y después esterilizarse. Molly limpiaría cada mancha, puliría el transparente vidrio y justo cuando las pipetas reflejaran su mirada, ella los guardaría. Con cuidado pone cada instrumento en su lugar y cierra una por una las compuertas del infinito gabinete. Lleno de vasos de precipitado, microscopios que sólo se empolvan, pipetas despostilladas y una que otra telaraña con un insecto muerto atrapado en ella.

El lugar huele a desinfectante y azufre, cosa que ella utilizó en su último experimento y mientras abre las ventanas para que el olor deje de ser tan penetrante, recuerda que debió entregar el reporte del último cadáver hace cinco minutos. Suspira mientras aprieta de nuevo la liga que tiene atorado su cabello en una coleta alta. Se le antoja un café pero es un largo camino del laboratorio a la cafetería y no le apetece hablar con Carl acerca de su último caso.

Siempre es lo mismo. Carl explicará como medio mundo estaba equivocado en sus suposiciones y en las maneras por las cuales él salvó la investigación. Molly le escuchara –eso era lo interesante-, en serio le escuchara. Reirá, dirá unas cuantas palabras y después le dará un sorbo a su café, frío y demasiado fuerte. Tal vez por eso siempre evita la cafetería, por el café en sí, y por Carl. Alto, encorvado Carl, quién se recarga contra ella y Molly tiene que reprimir un sonido estrangulado; no le gusta el contacto físico, no cuando la miran de arriba hacia abajo, juzgándola, observando si vale o no la pena.

Carl, por lo visto aun no encuentra un motivo para dejarla en paz, o en su defecto para decidir a decirle, con su entonación en las s's, que quiere salir con ella. Cosa que Molly respondería con un amable: _no, gracias_. Evitando su mirada y escabulléndose hacia la seguridad de su laboratorio, donde se pondrá su bata y fingirá que es un vestido, con holanes y un vuelo que le hará querer dar vueltas.

Nada de eso sucede, por supuesto, porque Molly no sale del laboratorio. Come el sándwich que se preparara en la mañana y bebe el jugo que compró en un supermercado cerca de la parada de autobús. La etiqueta dice cien por ciento jugo natural de arándano y ella detalla la imagen de la fruta, como las gotas de agua les hace ver frescas y el rojo resaltando sobre todo lo demás. La verdad es que sí, el jugo sabe muy bien y le hace una buena compañía al sándwich de jamón serrano con un montón de vegetales, conjunto a una pizca de mostaza. Está por la tercera mordida que no pretendía ser pequeña cuando la puerta se abre y se escuchan las voces de dos hombres.

Ella se gira, con los dientes aun hincados en la suave superficie del pan integral. Es Mike, un colega más dé _te reconozco de vista_ que dé _a mí un café sin azúcar, por favor_. Aun así da un ligero asentimiento en su dirección y ella no tiene oportunidad de agachar la mirada. Molly siente la mostaza en su lengua cuando el príncipe con el que jugaba de niña se hace presente en el laboratorio.

Se hace palpable.

El hombre la mira y Molly siente el bocado atorarse en su garganta. Todo parece un deja vû, casi puede recordar el viento caliente en su cara, cuando bailaba con su príncipe en la tarde después de terminar su tarea; el aroma a las rosas que su madre había cultivado la rodeaban y los ojos azules de su príncipe se clavaban en ella con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello que se había soltado de la trenza que su madre le hiciera en la mañana. Molly lo recuerda, también la manera en la que terminarían el baile justo en el momento en el que su madre le llamaba para la comida.

Los ojos del hombre son fríos. Molly no puede apartar la vista.

3.

Su padre tenía la afición de recolectar hojas caídas. No era que él lo dijera a los cuatro vientos, ese hobbie era más un secreto que su padre solía compartir con su despacho cada otoño, que era cuando las calles y su propio jardín lucían pavimentadas de hojas color café. Molly lo descubrió cuando tenía siete años. Lo hizo de forma gradual, había pasado la mayoría de su vida presenciando como su padre al caminar se detenía unos momentos, observando el suelo y después de unos segundos de duda se agachaba, tomaba una hoja seca entre sus dedos y la examinaba de cerca, con la nariz a centímetros de ella. Entonces asentía o negaba sutilmente y Molly en ese momento giraba la cabeza.

Fue hasta los siete años que se dio cuenta que su padre guardaba las hojas a las cuales les daba el visto bueno. Entraba a su despacho, el cual olía a pulidor de madera y café, se sentaba en la mullida silla y sacaba una libreta con la pasta algo desgastada y amarillenta. Entonces tomaba la hoja y con cuidado procedía a pegarla. Pasaba a veces horas en el proceso. Revisaba las páginas anteriores, con la punta de sus dedos pasando de una a otra, acariciando el papel. Observaba casi con amor paternal cada hoja y algunas eran contempladas por varios minutos.

Molly lo descubrió así. Entró al despacho dispuesta a decir que ya sabía el secreto de su padre y fue recibida por ese gesto de tranquilidad que le dejó descolocada y con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Nunca lo había visto así. Para ella, su padre era el hombre con la sonrisa perenne y maletín en mano, el que besaba en la frente a su madre y le tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban detrás de Molly. Era quién le ayudaba con los ejercicios de matemáticas y cuando se iba de viaje dejaba por toda la casa el olor a su colonia, que perduraba por varios días.

Nunca fue el hombre que observaba hojas como si fueran recuerdos. Sumido en silencio y rodeado de un aura de misterio que envolvió a Molly en el momento en el cual su padre la descubrió observándolo.

—Me preguntaba cuando ibas a descubrirlo —le habla despacio, como susurrando, la respiración de Molly falla un poco—, cierra la puerta y acércate.

Ella lo hace. Aún lleva el uniforme puesto, la falda arrugada, restos de sudor en las mangas de su camisa y las calcetas por debajo de la rodilla, que es donde deberían de estar. Se acerca con pasos cortos, como dándole tiempo a su padre de arrepentirse. Molly siente que interrumpió algo privado y se pregunta si su papá no está enojado con ella, él sonríe después de unos segundos, en sus ojos azules hay un brillo especial que ella no había visto nunca.

—¿Te gustan las hojas, Molly?

Ella le mira, su padre le insta a sentarse en sus piernas. Juntos repasan el cuaderno, Molly casi puede oler el otoño, inclusive lo llega a percibir entre las arrugas de su padre, que se forman cuando sonríe en las comisuras de sus ojos y en las mejillas. Cuando llegan a la página en blanco él la observa reflejándola en sus ojos azules y a Molly le viene como sorpresa la petición.

—Pega tú ésta —saca una hoja de sauce amarillenta y la pone sobre el escritorio.

Molly observa la forma oval y el contorno serrado, tiene ganas de pasar su dedo por la superficie y después de mirar a su padre en busca de aprobación, lo hace. Siente la hoja debajo de las yemas de sus dedos y procede a escuchar y llevar a cabo el procedimiento que su padre le indica.

—La recogí cerca del _Madame Tussauds_, ese museo que quieres ir a ver. Estaba atrapada entre dos periódicos y nadie parecía hacerle caso, así que la tomé y hela aquí —el pecho de su padre vibra cada vez que habla, Molly lo siente contra su espalda y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por alguna razón, también quiere llorar. Siente que aprietan su pecho y mientras la hoja es protegida para evitar su maltrato, ella se preocupa un poco más en respirar, para ahogar ese nudo en la garganta y ver los ojos de su padre, azules, vastos, como un cielo despejado, mirarle con orgullo.

—Será nuestro secreto, Molly —le dice mientras acaricia su cabello.

Ella asiente, observando la hoja siendo aplastada al cerrar el cuaderno.

4.

A Molly le encantan los vestidos.

Mientras juega con sus amigos mueve las piernas para ver el faldón de su vestido verde moverse. Están sentados todos en una mesita, con sillas a la par y tazas igual de pequeñas. Juegan al té. En esa ocasión resulta ser de Blueberry, con muffins sabor chocolate para acompañarlo. Molly finge que sorbe mientras cruza la mirada con su príncipe, quien lleva un traje a la medida y el cabello negro ondulado peinado de forma galante. A su alrededor sus amigos les observan y sonríen detrás de sus tacitas de té, murmurando lo preciosos que se ven juntos.

Uno de ellos les pide un baile a lo cual ella se sonroja, dirigiendo una tímida mirada al que abrió la boca. No es ella quién se levanta primero, es el príncipe quien se inclina cuando llega a su lado, de manera sutil y elegante. Molly toma su mano y bailan por todo el cuarto, su vestido creando ondas verdes y una risa de alegría se le escapa de los labios.

El té se enfría, en el plato ya no quedan muffins y Molly casi puede sentir aún el sabor del chocolate en su boca. El cuarto es cálido y ella lo siente en los brazos y en sus piernas que quedan al descubierto cada vez que su príncipe le insta a dar una vuelta más. Sólo una, Molly.

Ella gira, gira, gira. Las paredes de su habitación son un borrón de colores y ella se imagina un palacio, donde toquen música de la que oye su madre cuando teje. Sus amigos aplauden y ella se deja caer en la cama, de forma desordenada y jadeando con una sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos marrones le brillan, su cabello castaño desparramado sobre la colcha con figuras de flores. Molly mece las piernas que aún no llegan al suelo, coloca la mano en su pecho y se calma sintiendo su corazón recomponerse de forma tranquila.

Sus amigos se han ido. En el cuarto solo queda ella, con los ojos cerrados y al borde de la inconsciencia. Percibe aún el olor a mora azul, dulzón, sobre su persona. Molly suspira, disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad antes de que su madre le llame a comer, en respuesta su estómago gruñe. Ella abre los ojos, parpadeando ligeramente. Observa el techo, captando las imperfecciones.

En ese momento recuerda la clase de geografía. Los ojos se le inundan en lágrimas, quiere llorar pero inhala despacio y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Si se concentra casi puede conjurar una caricia en su mejilla.

_Eres hermosa, Molly Hooper._

Molly sonríe. No tarda en quedarse dormida.

5.

Le ve estudiar el cadáver con una fascinación que podría pasar por mórbida. Molly tiene una sonrisa afectuosa en el rostro. Se ha pintado los labios, un rojo que se miraba bien cuando ella se revisó en el espejo. El labial estaba en oferta y el precio era tentador, demasiado. Además de que había observado el mismo producto siendo promocionado en forma de un cartel gigante frente a su edificio; una modelo con una sonrisa alegre y el tono acentuando la forma de sus labios. No tenía ni un solo labial encima de su tocador o en su mochila, así que se decidió a comprarlo en la última ida al supermercado.

Escucha una blasfemia salir de los labios de Sherlock y supone que algo debió salir muy bien, por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa impropia inunda su rostro. Ella ya había visto esa sonrisa, alguna vez hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento su corazón se detiene como si fuera la primera vez que la observa. Siente la necesidad de fotografiarla y ponerla en un cuaderno, como lo hacía su padre con las hojas. Pero se contenta con tomar el café que se encuentra junto al suyo y dirigirse a él.

Se lo ofrece y Sherlock asiente ligeramente, dándole un sorbo y a Molly no se le escapa la mueca que él hace. Tiene ganas de preguntarle qué hizo mal, su cuerpo se paraliza unos momentos por el pánico pero se obliga a sonreír y preguntar sobre el nuevo caso. Sherlock le responde escuetamente, observándola en todo momento, frunciendo ligeramente los labios por un instante y al siguiente saca su celular, tecleando rápida y efectivamente. Molly ocupa ese tiempo para ver la manera en la que el cabello le cae sobre los ojos.

La verdad, es hermoso.

Casi se le escapa, Molly sorbe un gran trago de café para ahogar las palabras que no sabe sí está preparada para decir. A veces su madre conversaba sobre eso. No lo hagas nunca, Molly Hooper, debes mantener el interés. Pero su padre detrás de la mujer susurraba, gesticulando exageradamente: _SIN-CE-RI-DAD. Anda Molly, anda, no te calles lo que quieras decir, habla para que te conozcan_.

Ella lo haría pero a veces el estigma de sus penosos años de estudiante sigue fresco, pareciera que la sangre apenas se está secando y por lo tanto siempre se calla, para no revivir esos momentos cuando su padre no estaba detrás de sus compañeros de clase, susurrando 'sinceridad'. A veces la sinceridad no te lleva a nada, Molly Hooper, sólo te deja como una gran herida abierta, susceptible a cualquier maltrato, que arde y quema mientras los demás se burlan y tú te encoges, abrazando tus piernas delgadas y tratando de no gritar, de no llorar. _Déjenme en paz._

—Tienes mucho que hacer —Sherlock le dice, como un reclamo, Molly se estremece un poco y recuerda la seguridad con la cual la modelo ostentaba una sonrisa, los labios pintados.

Sí, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, inclusive duda un momento sobre si decirlas en voz alta, para dar la ilusión de que Molly no sólo vive y respira de esa morgue o del laboratorio en el cuál pasa el rato. Molly tiene muchas cosas que hacer, dar de comer a su gato, decirle a Sherlock que su tono es hiriente, llamar a su madre, borrar la ilusión de amigos imaginarios y príncipes de ojos azules de su cabeza, ir a la tumba de su padre y terminar de revisar un cuerpo recién llegado. Pero en lugar de murmurar, rápido y eficiente todo eso, termina dando un sí dubitativo y entre tartamudeos.

Antes de salir Sherlock hace un comentario sobre el color del labial, la forma de su boca y Molly abre la puerta rápido, casi corriendo. Al llegar al baño se quita el resto de pintura de sus labios, de forma brusca. No se mira al espejo y se obliga a sonreír un poco, no era la gran cosa, solo pintura y la ilusión que dejó un cartel gigante frente a su edificio. Sherlock es así y todo lo que dice es la verdad absoluta. Molly es la que se dejó llevar por mentiras.

El labial descansa en un cajón de su tocador, pasara un tiempo antes de que Molly deje de pensar en el.

6.

_Eres una niña especial, Molly. _

Su padre le extiende una caja envuelta en un bonito papel rosado. Dentro hay un vestido color crema que acentúa el tono de su piel, o eso dice su madre. Molly se lo prueba y da unas vueltas experimentales, tratando de no elevar mucho el vuelo del faldón; tiene un raspón en su rodilla que quiere ocultar de la mirada crítica de su madre. Una herida de guerra que se llevó a cabo el jueves durante la clase de gimnasia; claro está, Molly perdió, dejándola en el suelo, llorosa y con el raspón rojo y palpitante.

A Molly le encantan los vestidos. De cualquier color, cualquier diseño, cualquier forma. Los ama y le gusta lucirlos en las pláticas con sus amigos imaginarios, le gusta pensar que ella misma es una princesa que perdió la corona a cambio de paz para su pueblo. Porque Molly es buena y busca la felicidad aunque tenga que intercambiar algo de gran valor. _La recompensa será mejor, Molly_.

Sí, claro que lo será.

7.

_Feliz Navidad, Molly Hooper._

8.

Su padre murió después de que ya no pudo salir a recoger hojas caídas. Fue en un día de primavera en la que todo mundo se encontraba en paz con todo mundo, excepto las personas en el hospital _Saint Thomas_. O tal vez las personas en cualquier hospital del mundo, Molly no lo sabe. Molly solo sabe que su padre era muy joven y que definitivamente debía seguir pegando hojas secas en una libreta de pasta dura.

Sabe que él dejaba caer su sonrisa cuando nadie le veía, porque la tristeza al ocurrir aquello le apretaba el corazón y por ese motivo Molly siempre procuraba verle en todo momento. Mientras contaba una anécdota, mientras repasaba su álbum de recuerdos en forma de hojas, mientras le preguntaba a Molly porque ya no usaba vestidos.

Ella sostuvo su mano, fuerte y firme, con una sonrisa sincera y triste en el rostro. Su padre le indica con un dedo tembloroso la mesita donde descansan las libretas que logró llenar. Ella entiende, asintiendo débilmente. Sabe que es necesario, comprende que de otra forma su padre no descansaría.

—Será nuestro secreto, Molly —parpadea una última vez y le toca de manera juguetona la punta de la nariz.

Su padre muere poco después, cuando el sol ilumina el Támesis, cuando una hoja verde cae sobre el pavimento cerca del _Madame Tussauds_. Cuando Molly se deja caer un poquito y comienza a llorar, también cuando un tal Sherlock Holmes irrumpe en la estación de policía para dar solución a un difícil caso que no era de dominio público.

Molly descubre que su padre murió con una sonrisa en los labios. Fue feliz, porque alguien le miraba, porque alguien estuvo con él en esos momentos, cuando sintió la frialdad de la muerte besándole la frente.

Ella recoge los álbumes, los pone en una caja junto a sus vestidos favoritos, todos excepto uno; el que tiene la hoja de sauce que Molly le ayudará a pegar. Ese lo pone cerca de su cama, para contemplarlo cada vez que duerme. Por unos instantes, al mirarlo, se ve de nuevo reflejada en la mirada azul de su padre, ella de nueve años, con el peinado casi deshecho y el uniforme sucio por haberse caído en el patio de la escuela. Ella, a los nueve años, cuando sonreía y de verdad era feliz.

Cuando aún se ponía los vestidos que tanto amaba.

9.

Sherlock observa a John como su padre observaba las hojas caídas. Esa es la verdad y Molly no sabe qué hacer con ella, especialmente porque los tres y la mitad del departamento de policía están en un momento realmente crítico. El laboratorio huele a tensión y tristeza, John está de espaldas a ellos y Sherlock sigue contemplándole de vez en vez, como queriendo descubrir un secreto.

Así que Molly le dice lo de su padre, lo que ella sabe más que ninguna verdad en el mundo. Y Sherlock la mira, en serio la mira; es una mirada de un príncipe con ojos azules, cálidos y grandes. Allí Molly entiende, todo cae en el lugar perfecto, un puzzle resuelto que se tardó en elaborar, uno que ahora forma su propio álbum de hojas caídas. Su propio mausoleo de recuerdos.

_Ah, es John._

Molly le sonríe. Después de varias horas no le sorprende ver de nuevo allí a Sherlock. Con toda esa sinceridad al descubierto y un corazón gigante que palpita frente a ella como un secreto que Molly acaricia por unos instantes. Ella asiente a todo lo que él le dice, porque Sherlock la necesita, porque John la necesita aunque él no lo sepa. Porque Molly por fin, en ese momento se despoja de todo lo que había sido, de las tardes en el patio de una escuela grande y fría donde era el objeto de bromas crueles. Mientras Molly ayuda a Sherlock, deja caer la inseguridad, la soledad que su padre dejara después de su muerte, el anhelo por volver a vestir un vestido para ver los holanes formarse y también se despoja del deseo porque los dedos de su madre vuelvan a entrelazarse en su cabello.

_Eres una niña especial, Molly._

Cuando todo está hecho Molly sabe que la próxima vez que vea a Sherlock Holmes podrá usar un vestido, de esos que ama, sabe que volverá a usar el labial que había olvidado en un cajón, sabe que habrá vuelto a abrir el álbum de su padre y también sabe que su corazón estará curado por completo, mostrando orgullosamente las cicatrices que recolectó durante toda una vida. Porque Molly Hooper es una mujer especial, con una sonrisa brillante que ostentará después de todo lo que pasó con Sherlock.

Porque Molly Hooper volverá a amar los vestidos.

**/**

**Creo que Molly necesita más amor, así que aquí está, una pequeñísima muestra de afecto a ese personaje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario estoy a su disposición. **


End file.
